Sleep Not for the Beast Walks: Memories
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: A prophet yet to foretell of a boy who will kill a Dark Lord, her prophecy will be void when the dark lord brings forth a child...Jeremy sets off to save Terra, however, the task might prove more difficult than he first expected...warning: language
1. Chapter 1: Hiding

_**SLEEP NOT FOR THE BEAST WALKS**_

_A prophet yet to foretell of a boy who will kill a Dark Lord…Her prophecy will be void when the Dark Lord brings forth a child…_

**BOOK THE SECOND**

**MEMORIES**

Chapter 1: Hiding

Jeremy woke late the next morning. He looked at the ceiling and wondered what had happened the night before.

James entered the room from another, dressed in just sweat pants from what Jeremy could tell. His long, shaggy hair draped over his shoulders as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. He also grabbed two mugs before pouring the milk.

"I thought you'd drink straight from the carton," Jeremy muttered, easing himself up.

"The people who raised me would faint at the very thought," James muttered. "Like you, I'm an orphan," he said when he noticed Jeremy's expression.

"Oh," Jeremy said, getting off the couch. "Well, from here, could you point me Norwest?"

"Norwest?" James asked. "Why?"

"Er…that's where I'm certain Terra went. At least, they always say that the…that Hermione's layer is due Norwest."

"Then you're headed for Hogwarts," James said, leaning back. "You're not going there now."

"Why not?"

"Are you mad? You don't even know what you're up against."

"I don't need to. All I need to know is that Terra's in trouble and that the Best has her! Terra could be dead by now."

"Stupefy," James snapped, flicking his wand at Jeremy. Jeremy slumped to the ground in a heap. "Enervate." Jeremy woke.

"Wha…"

"If I could stun you that easily," James began, "you're as good as dead. You won't even get past the forest in the state you're in. But you're right, we don't have much time. However," James pocketed his wand. "I'll go with you. But first, I need you to understand that you can't just go around defenseless. There are worse things than that Queen's Eyes. Facing them is bad enough. The forest surrounding the school is just as dangerous, if not more."

"What do you mean?"

"Acromantula, werewolves, vampires, giants, dragons even…and many more creatures reside there."

Jeremy's spine tingled. "So I don't stand a chance?"

"Not alone you don't," James said. "Besides, I'm the only one who might be able to get you close enough to at least see Terra before you get us both killed."

"I'm not stupid enough to do that."

"Yes, you are," James said. "You're a kid, of course you're stupid. Kids do stupid things."

"Aren't you just talking about yourself?"

"No. I've seen some pretty stupid kids besides myself—Hermione, for instance: brilliant student, downright idiot all the same."

"It doesn't matter," Jeremy said. "I need to find Terra. I'll do whatever it takes."

James raised an eyebrow. The corner of his mouth twitched a bit. "Really? You must really love her."

"I'd die for her."

"Good, no worries then. Chances are you just might. C'mon," James led Jeremy outside.

"Where are we going?"

"You," James said, "need training. Thankfully, Diagon Alley's been abandoned for some time—the only place that's safe is the Leaky Cauldron. I'm a terrible teacher, but I have a friend that can train you."

"I don't need training."

"I just told you what you're going up against and you're still being stubborn!?" James snapped. "Look, Kid, you're a weak, little runt in comparison to what you're going up against. Yes, there isn't much time—no, I'm not letting you go in there unprepared for the worst. You never even ran through any possible scenarios."

"Huh?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe—just maybe—your girlfriend went to Hermione willingly? Did it ever cross your mind that she won't want to return to the Refuge?"

"Why would it? I know Terra well enough that wouldn't happen."

James stopped and grabbed Jeremy's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. "Never," he growled, "assume you know someone. That's what got Harry Potter killed." He held up a bottle with clear liquid.

"What is that?"

"This," James said, "is a memory; the memory of the one and only Boy-Who-Lived. I was lucky enough to come across it when I did." James released Jeremy and strode off. Jeremy ran to keep up with him.

They stopped at a rundown pub and James pushed Jeremy inside. "Neville, I could use a pensieve."

"In the back," Neville said, pointing over his shoulder. He glanced at Jeremy and raised an eyebrow. "Is this the kid?"

James didn't answer him, but strode into the back. Jeremy followed. He was led into a spare pantry where only a small table holding a silver basin resided. James poured the contents into the basin.

Jeremy approached, looking at the basin curiously.

"You know what a pensieve is?"

"Yes, but I've never seen one before," Jeremy said.

"You know who killed Harry Potter," James said, "And you know how, but you don't understand why. Go on, take a good look."

Jeremy stared into the silver liquid, so much like a mirror. He leaned closer, trying to get a better look.

He fell inside.

He was a in a stone corridor. There was fire and screaming. Jeremy looked around and a boy—around Cole's age—ran past him. He had bright green eyes, jet black hair, and a thin scar shaped like a bolt of lightning etched on his forehead. Jeremy followed him.

"Hermione!" he shouted. "Hermione, where the hell are you?"

"I'm over here, Harry," a girl called. Harry and Jeremy ran towards the voice.

Jeremy gasped. There were two bodies before the girl—who had a mane of brown hair, tamed back into a braid.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Ron…and…and Ginny…what happened? Did…did Voldemort—"

"Voldemort didn't do this," Hermione said, she turned around, her eyes were gleaming and she was smirking.

Blood was splattered all over her robes. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Harry approached her. "Oh God, Hermione, come on, we can't stay here."

A giggle escaped Hermione's lips and Jeremy noticed that her smirk had widened. Harry blinked.

"Hermione, pull yourself together," he said, shaking her. Hermione swiftly pulled her wand out and aimed it at Harry's chin. Harry backed away, wide eyed. "Hermione?"

"Is dead," she said. "Nice to meet you…again, Harry Potter. Would you mind getting out of my way? Daddy will be mad at me if I kill you."

"Daddy?"

"Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin."

"Hermione, he's not your dad," Harry said, shaking her again. "Hermione! Hermione, snap out of it! You're just delirious because Ron's dead. Ginny too, it's okay, Hermione! We'll avenge them, but you need to pull yourself together."

"Stop calling me Hermione," she shouted, shoving him away. Harry backed off. "My name is Helena Therese Riddle, my mother is a witch that was only kept alive until I was born. My father is the one you call the Dark Lord, Tom Marvalo Riddle. The persona, Hermione Granger," Hermione said, laughing, "died the moment she killed her beloved best friend and her brother—that's right, Harry Potter, it was me!"

"Hermione, shut up!"

Hermione pointed her wand at his chest. "I have to thank Professor Snape someday for this spell. Quite handy," Harry backed away. "Sectusempra!"

Jeremy closed his eyes when the spell hit Harry in the center of his chest. He opened his eyes again. Hermione was gone. Harry was slumped against the wall, holding the fatal cut, blood drenching his clothes.

"Her…mione…"

"Come on," James said, pulling him back.

Jeremy collapsed onto the floor. "How could he trust her!" he shouted. "It was right before him—didn't he love Ginny enough to make the connection?"

"He loved all three of them," James said. "But he didn't want to believe that Hermione Granger—so claimed Helena Riddle—could kill her best friends and walk away as though all she had done was squish a spider or swatted a fly. Do you understand why you shouldn't make assumptions now?"

"What are you anyway?" Jeremy snapped. "A Harry Potter walking Encyclopedia—"

"You could say that," James said. "I knew him better than Ron and Hermione. He was always feeling the pressure of the world on top of him because of some stupid prophecy that said he was the one who'd save everyone from mortal peril. Do you have any idea what that kind of thing can do to a kid? No. You don't, do you. Come on."

Jeremy followed James out of the room and back into the dining area.

"Neville, when you have time, teach the kid Occlumency."

"What!?" both Neville and Jeremy shouted.

"You're supposed to be his mentor! You teach him!"

"Dirty, rotten hobo!"

"What was that you little shit!?" James shouted, shaking Jeremy by the collar and tossing the kid behind the bar before stomping out.

James stopped outside the door and glanced at the ground. He scoffed. "What a stupid kid," he muttered, lighting a cigarette that he swiped from Neville's stash. "What a godforsaken stupid kid."

~1997~

Fire crackled all around him, yet Harry couldn't move. His hand shook, though he did all he could to steady it against his wound.

He found Hermione standing over Ron's and Ginny's corpses.

He knew what she had done, but he dared not believe what he saw. He didn't want to believe that Hermione could do such a thing.

And yet…

"Potter!" Severus shouted. "Potter! God Damn it, answer me!"

Harry said nothing.

Hermione's laughing face was engraved into his brain.

Severus ran towards him and reached for him. "Oh my God," Severus said, looking at the wound. He pointed his wand at it and began to mutter under his breath.

"Stop," Harry said. Severus ignored him, "Stop. Stop! God damn it, Professor, stop!"

Severus punched him across the jaw. "Do you want to die, you stupid kid? Potter, look at me, damn it." Severus forced Harry to look at him. "I know you hate me, and that's my fault—better to have you hate me than know how much I've worked to protect you even before you came here." Harry averted his gaze downward. "Look at me."

Harry did not. "Why should I keep living? I'm always surrounded by people who think I'm something I'm not. They expect me to be Hercules or Achilles or Jason." Tears welled into his eyes. "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

Severus forced Harry to stand and conjured a double for Harry. It looked exactly like him. His clothes, his hair, eyes, scar, even the gaping wound on his chest.

Severus led Harry out of the school through one of the many tunnels. Once they had snuck away, Severus duked Harry again. Harry raised his hand to his aching jaw. He was too stunned to shove the Professor away when Severus embraced him.

"Are you going to keep feeling sorry for yourself? I'll admit there have been some very ungrateful people towards all that you've done and yes, they do forget that you're just a kid—hell, even the Headmaster forgot that you're just a child. Look at me." Harry did—and he blinked, wondering if he was in some terrible nightmare.

Severus was looking at him sadly, not harshly as he usually did, but truly sad. "You look so much like your father," Severus said. "But you're more like your mother than you think. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. Listen to what I'm about to say."

"You're not going to say you're really my dad, not James Potter, are you?" Harry snapped.

"No. You're most definitely Potter's son—what the hell made you think I'm your father?"

"Can't children be charmed to look like someone else?"

"Rubbish. No such thing has ever been done. What I was going to say was that I'm sorry—and that no matter what people might have told you before, there are no such thing as a true hero. All those men you talked of back at the school are just myths."

Harry averted his gaze again. "Is Hermione really…"

"She is, but that isn't something we can discuss right now. Harry, you need to leave. I'll get you set up someplace where no one will find you, but you must keep hidden until I tell you it's safe."

Harry nodded and they apparated to an apartment. "This is where you live?"

"No. This is a spare of mine. If I don't want to be found, I come here. If anyone asks, your name is James Evans."

"Not very original."

"Better to hide a tree in a forest," Severus snapped. "I'm going to transfer your gold under that name, you understand me?"

"Yes. Professor, about what you said. Does that mean…"

"Evans," Severus snapped. Harry blinked, taken aback. "You're a stupid kid, even your friends—all of them—were stupid to some degree. I said what I said. Heroes don't exist." He apparated away, leaving Harry to make do with the apartment he was in.

There were piles of newspapers and dust everywhere.

Harry looked around. One room—the bedroom—looked as though it hadn't been used in a while. He looked in the closets, wardrobes, and so on—everything was empty. He entered another room which just a bathroom.

The bathroom was clean, but just as dusty as the entire apartment.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and to the windows. He forced them open and looked outside.

"Where am I?" Harry muttered.

"White Chapel," Severus said. Harry turned to look at him.

"White Chapel," Harry repeated. "You have an apartment in White Chapel?"

"The one place no one would dare to look for a wizard trying to escape, don't you agree. Here," Severus tossed Harry a wallet. Harry glanced at Severus suspiciously and opened it.

"It's just some cash," Harry noted.

"Don't worry, it's your money and the wallet's yours also." Severus set a few bags down. "And a few spare clothes…also your buy. There's a Laundromat across the street and a grocery store two blocks away. Here," Severus tossed Harry a pair of sunglasses that would fit over his glasses. "Use those to hide your eyes. _Do_ something about your scar, part your hair differently if you have to, but don't give anyone a chance to recognize you."

"And if I am recognized?"

"Erase their memory. You know the spell; it'll become your best defense against others." Severus sighed and collapsed into a chair, rubbing his temple. "P—Evans, if I ever come back, assume something very, very, very wrong has happened."

"You're leaving?"

"It'd be odd if I stayed," Severus said. "Disappearing off at random to see a young man who just so happens to not want to be found. Besides," Severus smiled dryly, "you're dead now."

There was a brief moment of silence. "I best get going," Severus said, standing. "It's already been a very tiring day and it hasn't even started yet…"

"Professor," Harry said.

Severus looked at him. "What?"

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "For whatever it is you did for me. I don't get it, but I can tell that much at least."

Severus shrugged. "Pray that we never meet again."

He vanished.

~2015~

"What a godforsaken stupid kid," James muttered.

"I wondered if you'd be here."

James looked up. Severus Snape stared back at him. James noted that he looked wearier than he did when they last saw each other.

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong guy."

"Really?" Severus asked, puzzled. "I'm looking for a man of the name James Evans."

"Never mind," James said, "I get confused a lot with another man. What can I do for you, Professor?"

"I'm not a teacher anymore, so drop 'professor.' You remember I said I'd come back if something beyond my control happened?"

James let out one last drag of the cigarette and stomped it under his feet. He and Severus walked away from the pub towards a coffee shop. "What seems to be the problem that you want to bring _him_ back to life again?"

"Two of my wards ran away from the Refuge," Severus said. "Actually, we aren't entirely sure, but we think that one of them was kidnapped and the other ran after her."

"Terra Chapman and Jeremy something or other?" James asked, opening the door for his former teacher.

"You've seen them?"

"Just the boy; I dumped him on Neville so he can get a crash course in Occlumency."

Severus shivered. "I pity Longbottom. He's going to have hell to deal with teaching that boy Occlumency."

"Is he worse than me?"

"He can barely meditate to clear his mind," Severus looked at the Barista. "Just regular coffee, sugar, no cream."

"I'll have a latte," James said. "You're not the one teaching him are you?"

"I'm not a teacher anymore, Evans," Severus snapped. "No, Jeremy gets to torture Remus."

James laughed. "Professor Lupin? What? The kid's a dope, but he's not that bad, is he?"

"Only at meditation and history. He's actually quite brilliant."

"I'm not seeing anything brilliant about the kid," James said, taking his coffee. Severus took his and they sat down at a table. "He ran after the girl to save her. The Refuge is falling apart after only fifteen or so years? In comparison to Hogwarts…"

"Don't remind me," Severus said. "You have Jeremy, then?"

"Like I said, I dumped him on Neville."

"What the hell was Jeremy thinking?"

"He's rather obvious. So much that it's sickeningly similar to Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"What?"

"A muggle movie made a few years back with Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp starring in it. Sadly, I'm ending up to be the drunken pirate mentor to a lovesick pretty boy."

Severus chuckled. "Well, at least he's actually acting on his affections—finally."

"Eh?"

"Jeremy's always been shy around Terra. Occasionally, they'd flirt a bit, but altogether, they were just friends. I'm not entirely certain, but it was probably because one of my other wards was rather…vocal about his affections for Terra. She never returned those feelings, though."

James blinked. "He's in a love triangle?"

"There's way too many of those around, aren't there?"

"I have to agree. Where's suitor number two?"

"Back at the Refuge, serving time," Severus said, drinking his coffee. Seeing James' confused expression, he set the cup down and ran his fingers through his head. "Terra was assaulted by Cole—the second suitor, you could say."

"Why do I have a feeling your sugarcoating the real story?"

"Because I am. What? You really expect me to talk about that in public?"

"So that's how Hermione was able to break into the Refuge, eh?"

"Yes—but I don't believe that Terra was kidnapped. Granger's followers are all there willingly. She only uses hypnotism or mind control when she wants a certain person to do something for her."

"Whatever," James said. "Why come to me?"

"Because I know that you can help me save Terra before she takes the Mark of the Beast. If not, I at least need to know why Terra just didn't go to Madame Raquela or myself for help instead."

"It's obvious," James said, finishing his own coffee. "All you'd be able to do is lock him away—she wants him dead. Hermione's willing to help her. In other words, they'll attack the Refuge and won't stop killing people until her…you get the idea."

"Either way, the Refuge is in danger," Severus said. "Are you really going to let it fall apart?"

"I never had anything to do with the Refuge," James said. "But I will be helping Jeremy get to Hogwarts to at least see Terra if not get her out. When that happens, I'll be Harry Potter again."

"What the hell are you planning?"

"James!" Neville shouted, dragging Jeremy by the collar. "Take the kid off my hands, now."

"Did you at least teach him a little bit?"

Jeremy shook his head.

"I don't have time—he was dumped on you. Don't try backing out of it."

Neville left Jeremy in the shop with Severus and James. "So," Jeremy said, sitting down, "can I get some coffee?"

Severus and James stared at him open mouthed.

"What? Oh, hi Councilman Snape…oh…shit!" Jeremy shot out of his chair and tried to run, but James grabbed the back of Jeremy's coat.

"Watch your French, kid," James snapped.

"He has to be your double."

"Later, I've got a nuisance to take care of."

"You're not going to be able to get him to master Occlumency—he can barely meditate."

"I'll worry about it later then," James snapped. "Are you coming or not?"

"What else am I going to do? I can't go back without either him or Terra or both, so I might as well join you."

Jeremy mentally groaned.

"Besides, I haven't been out of the Refuge in a long time. It's actually relieving."

"Since when were you so soft?"

"Since I stopped babysitting you. Let's go."

James led Jeremy and Severus back to his apartment. All the while, Severus took the opportunity to lecture Jeremy, who listened half heartedly as they walked down the street


	2. Chapter 2:Occlumency

Chapter 2: Occlumency

Miles from London, concealed by a black forest, dwelt a castle.

Only a few years ago, the castle was enveloped in good. It was the paragon of safety and peace. It symbolized culture and learning.

It also produced some of the greatest, both good and evil, wizards and witches of all time.

But now the castle was shrouded in darkness.

Some areas of the castle had been destroyed, leaving holes and gapes in the ceiling. The old charms that kept the castle working were slowly, but surely, coming undone.

The portraits that once lined the walls of the school had vanished. Some were in tatters. The ghosts that called the school their home had passed over ages ago.

The classrooms were usually kept closed or used for torture chambers now.

High in what was once the Headmaster's office, once brightly lit with carefully placed trinkets and books and portraits that were all destroyed—the long history of Hogwarts…

Gone.

Sitting on the couch, which served as a throne in the center of the room, sat a woman with brown, curly hair. She was dressed in a black gown, both sides had gashes down each side and laced down the sides. The collar was low cut, emphasizing her chest. There was one long gash down the right leg. Her feet were fitted black heels.

With one hand, the woman held a wand delicately. With the other, she petted the head of a girl laying her head down on her lap. The girl was wearing a black dress—less exuberant than the other woman's—that came to her knees. Her ebony hair was left down. She had been crying. Her sapphire eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were streaked with tear stains. She wore opaque tights and black, shiny, buckled dress shoes.

"Hush now, Terra," the woman said, still petting Terra's locks with her lithe fingers. "Hush…"

Terra bit her lip to keep her tears from pouring out more. Even then, she still whimpered. No matter what she did, Terra felt utterly gross and disgusting.

Absolutely ugly.

Fresh tears trailed down her face. Helena cooed and squeezed Terra's shoulder.

"Now, Terra, what are we going to do about you?"

"I don't w…I…don't…want to go to sleep…" Terra stuttered, breathing heavily. "I…al…always f-feel…him touching me."

Helena stroked Terra's head, frowning. _The girl's been scarred, it's only to be expected._

The door opened and a man entered. Terra tensed, staring at him like a cornered cat. Helena squeezed Terra's shoulder comfortingly as the man came and kissed her feet. Terra curled further into a ball, hoping the man would not touch her. He did not. "And what do we owe this visit, Draco?"

"There have been rumors, my Lady," he said, bowing, "That one of the Council-members is on his way to collect your ward."

"I'm not going back there," Terra shouted.

Draco bowed his head towards her. "We do not intend for you to, Miss Chapman. Besides, it's only a rumor."

"Rumor or not, I want you and every one of my Eyes that can be spared available," Helena said. Draco bowed, kissed her feet again and left.

"Why can't a woman be your second?" Terra asked. "I'd feel safer with Cho or Pansy. Even Millicent would be better than having to deal with _him_."

"Draco's reliable. Besides, he's my consort. He knows what will happen if anyone harms you, Terra Dear."

"I'd still feel safer with a woman."

"I'm well aware," Helena said, combing her hands through Terra's hair. "But you'll learn to trust Draco. He's an obedient little dog. He knows his place."

Terra said nothing, but she scowled.

"Are you more willing to sleep now?"

"No."

"Then I will get you a dreamless sleep potion. I'll have Draco make some for you."

"But, even then, I'll still to deal with the thoughts."

"No. Dreamless Sleep will make sure you sleep peacefully for as long as needed. Are they not used at the Refuge?"

"Not constantly. They're given to children who have nightmares, so not much is usually made…"

"Then the Refuge will surely fall," Helena said, "If it is lax on its potion-making. Terra, come with me."

Terra raised herself up and Helena took her hand, leading her out of the room and down the hallway. Terra's hand was limp in Helena's cold grasp. Terra refused to look at the Queen's Eyes that they passed by, be they men or women.

She kept her eyes on the floor, watching Helena's feet move with quick, confident strides. Terra wished she had been more like Helena back at the Refuge.

Helena stopped and opened a door. Terra followed her inside and looked around the room.

It was lit and warmed only by a fireplace. The furnishings were red and gold. "You are a young lady," Helena said. "And though I am aware of your dislike of men at present, you will need to learn how to live on your own again. You will learn how to rule men."

"But—"

"In an hour or two, I will send Pandora with a dreamless sleep potion. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable." Helena slammed the door closed and spelled it to remain locked for an hour.

Terra tried to open the door, but it did not budge. She tiptoed to the couch and curled up in a ball.

"_I love you! Why can't you tell how much you hurt me?!"_

"GO AWAY!!!" Terra screamed, covering her ears. "I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!"

"_Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy. All you ever FUCKING TALK ABOUT IS JEREMY!"_

"Stop…please…"

"_Did it ever fucking occur to you that you're killing me?!"_

"Stop…"

"_Stop screaming, Terra…"_

"Leave me alone…"

"_I love you…I love you…I love you…"_

Terra grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall.

"_I want you so bad, it's tearing me apart."_

She grabbed a book, left on the table for nearly twenty years, long forgotten. She threw that and it fell with a dull thud onto the ground, open.

"_Terra, stop crying…"_

She found a chess piece and threw that. It shattered.

"_Will you stop trying to run from me!? Damn it, Terra, come here!"_

She grabbed a candle next and threw it into the fire.

"_Terra! Stop saying his name! Why can't you say my name!?" _

Terra reached for another item to throw, but her wrist was grabbed.

Pandora stared at her harshly, "Terra, calm down."

"I don't want to be alone. He's everywhere," Terra whispered. Her lip trembled and Pandora pressed the vial in her hand.

"Drink this, it will chase him away."

"But no matter what I do, even when his voice is gone, his touch is still scarring me."

Pandora led Terra upstairs to a bed. There were several lined around the wall. "Pick a bed, take the potion, and go to sleep. This entire tower is just for you. And you need to learn to relax again. Take a breath and tune out his voice."

"I'm too scared," Terra whispered. She looked it too: her eyes were wide, her lip trembled and tears still leaked out of her eyes.

Pandora and Terra sat on the bed. "I'll stay until you're asleep. And I'll stand guard outside. Alright?"

Terra looked at the vial and uncorked it. She tilted her head back, swallowing the potion quickly. She handed it back to Pandora.

Instantly, her vision blurred and she felt drowsy. Terra held her hand to her head and Pandora eased her down on the bed.

"Go to sleep, now. I'll be here when you wake up…"

For the first time in three days, Terra slept peacefully…

Jeremy woke up, hearing the sirens outside. He groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

He was going to receive his first lessons in Occlumency today. Where, he was unsure. But with both Severus and James teaching him, Jeremy felt like he was going to his death in the hands of sadists.

At least, that's what it felt like whenever he took lessons from Severus back at the refuge.

The blankets were yanked off of him and Jeremy opened his eyes to see two very sadistic grins on Severus Snape's and James Evans' faces.

"No," was all Jeremy said smartly before curling up in a ball again, "Another half an hour."

"Too bad," James said, pouring ice cold water on Jeremy. Jeremy screamed and lashed out at James. Severus hoisted Jeremy off the couch and forced him in the bathroom.

"Take a shower, get dressed and we'll go."

"What about breakfast."

"Breakfast," James snapped, "is a privilege."

"I hate you both!"

James and Severus shrugged. While Jeremy got ready, they ate cereal. Once they had finished eating, Jeremy came out.

"You said breakfast was a privilege!"

"It is: you have to earn breakfast," James said, grinning evilly. Severus put the dishes in the sink, and again had to stop Jeremy from lashing out at James.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

"LE'MME GO!! I'M ONLY GONNA HIT HIM TILL HE STOPS MOVING!!!" Jeremy shouted.

James stuck his tongue out Jeremy.

Severus' temple pulsed. "ARE YOU AN ADULT OR A CHILD?!"

"Oh bugger off," James snapped, grabbing his coat. "The kid's too fun _not _to tease."

They left the apartment and walked to the Leaky Cauldron. Jeremy's stomach growled vocally. They left quickly said hello to Neville and entered the back. The wall had been blasted through ages ago, leading to what was once Diagon Alley.

They entered the abandoned shopping district and traveled into the center of the alley.

"Sit there," Severus said, clearing a spot.

"Seriously?" Jeremy asked, glancing at the dirt ridden, old path in disgust.

"I'm dead serious. Sit as though you were going to meditate. Clear your mind. Half an hour. If it isn't cleared, I will know."

"How?"

Severus didn't answer him, but walked away with James, who had lit a cigarette.

Jeremy rolled his eye and began to meditate. He focused on absolutely nothing but the steady rhythm of his breathing. All he did was focus on his breathing. He opened his eyes and looked down the path.

He saw people.

People walking up and down the street, no one saw him. Some walked right through him.

_This place used to be very busy…almost happy even._

"Leginamens!"

Something was prying around Jeremy's head. He forced the intruder out and spun around. Severus lowered his wand, smirking.

"Not bad."

"I thought you said he'd suck," James said. "The kid's better than me! I'm gonna get a drink."

"It's too early for a drink!" Severus snapped.

"It's never too early for a Firewhiskey or two," James said, not bothering to look at them.

"Drunkard multibillionaire hobo," Jeremy muttered. James stopped and turned around, glaring at Jeremy. Jeremy turned on his heel and sprinted. James chased after him.

"YOU'RE DEAD KID!!" James shouted.

"JERK!!"

"BRAT!!"

"ASSHOLE!!"

"PUNK!!"

"DICK!!"

Severus bowed his head and face palmed. "Oh, Merlin…they're exactly alike. I swear they're related." He lowered his hand and looked up. "Evans! Campbell! Twenty points from Gryffendor!"

"What!?" James shouted. He stopped and glared at Severus. "Professor! That's not fair! Wait…"

Severus smirked. "I didn't think it'd still work, but apparently it does."

Jeremy stared at the smirking Severus and glaring James. "I'm confused."

"I'm surprised you're still the Bat of the Dungeons," James muttered.

"I'm not, but I can resume that position if I have to. It works wonders on the younger generation."

Jeremy looked at James, then back to Severus. "What?"

"Oh, when Severus was a teacher at Hogwarts, he was called the 'Bat of the Dungeons.' He may not seem like it now, but when he was younger, he was one scary dude. A lot of students were scared of him. Hell, I was scared of him for a couple weeks in my first year."

"You flatter me," Severus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hah," James said.

"Well, he blocked me out and was even able to repel me. I think he's earned breakfast."

James glared at Jeremy, who smirked.

"Fine—but I'm still getting myself a drink."

"Good luck convincing Longbottom to give you one," Severus said. Jeremy followed them back, still walking solely on willpower.

His vision blurred…

Jeremy woke to the smell of eggs. "Ugh…half an hour more…"

"Not for your life," three voices shouted.

James forced Jeremy's mouth open and stuffed eggs down his throat.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!" Jeremy shouted in French. "I'M UP!!"

James clutched his stomach, laughing.

"How much did you give him?" Jeremy asked Neville. "Half your supply?"

"No. He just wanted to do that to you."

"So he's sober?"

"Completely free of toxins," Neville said, setting the plate down in front of Jeremy. "Eat up. I already beat him up for making you skip breakfast."

"The Councilman too?"

Neville shivered. "No…that's pure suicide. I'm sure my bogart still turns into him."

James snickered. "It does? God! I'd love to see Severus in drag again!"

"Can it," Severus snapped, throwing a rag at him. "I'm still suffering from that incident. God! I'm gonna _kill_ Remus for that stunt!"

"It's been nearly twenty years and you _still_ haven't gotten over it?" James asked him.

Jeremy covered his ears. "La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…"

"See? Even Jeremy's disturbed," Severus said, finishing the butterbeer.

"I don't know, Severus. Green really is your color," James joked.

"If you were still my student, I'd petition to have the old punishments brought back—you know, the ones Mr. Filch was so fond of?"

"Why? So you could torture me more than you already did?"

"In comparison to Mr. Filch, I was _never_ much of a sadist," Severus said, grinning. Jeremy screamed and ran upstairs.

"MY EARS!!! MY EYES!!! THEY BLEED!!!"

Neville, James, and Severus burst into loud laughter.

"Merlin's pants! That kid is _far _to sheltered!" James laughed.

After a few minutes of laughter, Severus called his former students back to attention. "As it looks, Jeremy is actually very skilled at Occlumency unlike _someone_," he glared at James, "I could mention. All it seems to be is that he lacks the concentration or the motivation."

"Why not motivate him to concentrate on saving his bonny lass," James said. Neville and Severus looked at him. "I told you it's got to be a reenactment of _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

"That aside, I don't think having him concentrate on saving Terra is going to do him much. He's been in love with the girl just as long as the boy who raped her was."

"Which was?"

Severus gave it a moment to think, "Since she was about five, so almost…ten years."

Neville and James looked at each other.

"And he still likes her?" Neville asked.

"That poor kid," James said, "That poor, poor kid."

"Who? Jeremy or the girl?"

"The girl. Having an idiot like that chasing after her? Honestly I can see why she'd run off to Hermione."

"In comparison to the other lad, I'd say Jeremy's got a better chance," Severus said. "But can we focus? Please?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," Neville and James said in monotone.

Severus glared, but ignored the comment. "What we need now," h said, "Is a plan."


	3. Chapter 3: DreamState

Chapter 3: DreamState

Jeremy collapsed on a bed at the Leaky Cauldron (provided by Neville) and stared at the ceiling.

His thoughts kept drifting towards Terra…and he worried. He didn't know how long he stared at the ceiling, but after a while, he succumbed to darkness…

"_Terra!" Jeremy shouted. "Terra where are you?!"_

"_I'm over here, Jeremy!"_

_Jeremy ran toward the voice. The dark gold light danced around him. "Terra?"_

_A person who wasn't there before turned around and looked at him. Jeremy stared at her. Terra glanced at him. Her eyes were lit with pain. Parts of her were cut and bleeding openly. She was crying._

"_What happened?"_

"_Cole."_

"_What does Cole have to do with this? He didn't do anything."_

"_No one told you?" Terra asked. "I was raped, Jeremy. Cole raped me."_

_Jeremy blinked. _Cole? But…Cole would never…would he? _"But he loves you. You know that."_

"_Oh sure. Is he still saying that? Jeremy. Don't look for me. Just let me stay with Helena."_

"_No."_

"_Jeremy, go away!"_

"_I'm not leaving you like this! I said I'd be there for you."_

"_Were you there for me when I was screaming for you to help me? Did you come rescue me when Cole was yelling at me how much I had broken his heart?" She yelled. Terra covered her face. "Go away."_

_Jeremy didn't move. _

"_I said go away."_

"_I'm not going anywhere," Jeremy said, going closer to her. He tried to embrace her, but Terra shoved him away. Jeremy fell to the ground._

"_Don't touch me!" Terra shrieked._

_Jeremy stared at her, bewildered. "Then what do you want me to do?"_

"_I want you to go away."_

"_I'm not leaving. What else do you want me to do?"_

_Terra glared at him. "If you really want to be of use, Jeremy, then kill Cole."_

_Jeremy didn't move. Neither did Terra. Jeremy didn't know how long they stared at each other. He stood again. "I can't," he said, "I'm sorry, Terra, but I can't kill him. I won't kill him."_

"_Then leave."_

"_I won't do that either. Terra, I'll take you anywhere you want. I'll take you to America. We don't have to go back to the Refuge. But I'm not going back there just to kill Cole."_

_Terra turned and walked away. _

"_Terra! Terra, look at me!" Jeremy shouted, following her._

"_Go away!"_

"_I love you!"_

_Terra stopped. She spun around and slapped Jeremy. Jeremy raised his hand to his cheek, bewildered. _

"_I _hate_ you," she hissed. "How _dare_ you say those words to me? As he…that was all he said to me, Jeremy. That was his only excuse for what he did. 'I love you.' Love doesn't exist."_

_Terra walked away, leaving Jeremy in the Dream World._

Jeremy forced his eyes open. It was early morning from what he could make out. he lit a candle and looked at the clock.

Jeremy winced at the time: five o'clock in the morning. He'd have to be very quiet going downstairs to get something to drink.

Jeremy snuck downstairs by wand-light. He grabbed a mug and filled it with pumpkin juice. Maybe Neville wouldn't mind.

Jeremy sat down at one of the tables and slowly drank the juice. _I __**hate**__ you,_ the words echoed in his head. Though it wasn't really there, Jeremy could still feel the sting of her hand colliding with his cheek. _Love doesn't exist._

"Maybe I _should_ consider killing him," Jeremy muttered. It did make sense as to Cole's strange behavior the morning of Terra's disappearance.

Lights came on and Jeremy watched like a cornered cat as Severus came down the stairs.

"There you are," he said. "Everything okay?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I…don't know. It's nothing really. I just have a strange feeling that…that what I'm doing is just stupid."

Severus sat down at the table. "How so?"

Jeremy set the mug down, staring at the remaining liquid. He told Severus the dream he had. Severus listened with solemn silence.

"Cole _did_ rape Terra," he said after a few minutes.

Jeremy looked at him.

"And Cole is being punished for his crime back at the refuge. The problem with Terra's wish is that the Refuge is _supposed_ to be the safest place in Europe."

"But she asked me to kill Cole."

"It is understandable that, in Terra's mind, Cole isn't being justly punished and that he should pay for his crime with his life."

"So, telling her I wouldn't kill him…"

"You did good, telling her that you wouldn't kill him, dream or not. Cole…when Cole came to the Council with his confession, he was full of remorse. He even told us that he thought we were being too easy on him for what he did to Terra."

"What…how is he fulfilling his sentence?" Jeremy asked.

"He's been locked in solitary confinement in one of the old classrooms. The Refuge never thought that something like this would happen, so there's no prison."

"Right…_supposed_ to be the safest place in all of Europe," Jeremy finished his juice. "Damn it! Why would Cole—I know he loves her, but why the _hell_ would he—"

"Jeremy," Severus said, setting a hand on his shoulder. Jeremy stopped ranting. "I've been asking myself the same questions. Terra is like a daughter to me just as much as you and Cole are like my sons."

_I see his point, _Jeremy thought, _but that's a disturbing thought._

"Come on, you best get a little more sleep. You wouldn't want to spare Evans the luxury of dunking you in ice water."

"Thanks," Jeremy said, rolling his eyes. "Are we going to delay more time today with Occlumency lessons."

"Yes. And trust me, you're actually really good, but you need to learn to shield yourself better. You're enemies aren't going to wait for half an hour for you to be ready and attack. Go on, back to bed."

"Why? You're just going to wake me up in another couple hours. I'm going to take a shower."

Jeremy set the mug in the sink and ran upstairs. He collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes. His eyes stung from the tears he tried to keep hidden.

Even though it was a dream, it seemed so real. After what seemed like eternity, Jeremy got up again and entered the bathroom. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were stained with the salt tears.

But as he washed his face in cold water, he came to a resolution. First, he'd have to take on all the training James and Severus threw at him.

"She can hate me for all I care," Jeremy said, getting into the shower. "I'm not leaving her with the Beast."

He worked on clearing his mind as he showered.

Someone knocked on the door. "Jeremy, breakfast is ready," Neville called.

Jeremy turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Once he was dressed, he pulled his damp hair back and tied it in a ponytail. He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around him, joining the other men downstairs.

"Hope you're ready for some major ass-kicking," James said, swallowing a massive bite.

"Etiquette, Evans," Severus snapped.

"I will be if I get a decent breakfast this time," Jeremy snarled, sitting down and tearing at a chunk of toast. After another twenty minutes, they left the pub and into Diagon Alley. Severus explained what Jeremy was to expect as they walked further away from the Leaky Cauldron:

"Evans and I are going to travel down different areas of the Alley. You're job is to find your way back to the Leaky Cauldron without getting hit by our spells. You're certainly welcome to attack us back or challenge us in a duel, but the only rule is this: stay alive."

"If you're hit with Stupefy or any spell that will completely immobilize you," James said, "then its game over. You're dead."

Jeremy nodded. "Got it," he said.

James and Severus went in separate directions, leaving Jeremy to wander around the abandoned alley on his own.

He turned around and went on his way back towards the pub.

Not ten steps, he felt someone following him.

Jeremy kept walking. "Petrificus Totalus!" Someone shouted. Jeremy jumped to the left and turned around.

"Stupefy!" James shouted.

Jeremy blocked the stunning spell. "Expelliarmus!"

James blocked all too easily. Jeremy swore under his breath and backed away.

"Confundus!" Severus shouted behind Jeremy. Jeremy ducked. The spell hit James. Jeremy glanced at Severus.

"Filpendo!"

Severus fell backwards several feet and Jeremy ran past him.

"Locomotor Mortis!" James said, finally having overcome the confundus charm. Jeremy's legs locked together and he tripped.

"Rictusempra!" Jeremy shouted, aiming at James, who fell to the ground, convulsing in laughter.

"Stu—stupid kid!! I'm g—kill you!"

Jeremy pointed his wand at Severus. "Stupefy!" he shouted.

Severus fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Jeremy pointed his wand at his legs. "Finite Incantetum." His legs regained movement and he ran for the pub.

James apparated before him, still grinning like a maniac. "Stupefy," he said, wand pointed at Jeremy's chest…

Jeremy opened his eyes. "Why am I on the ground?"

"Because Evans 'killed' you," Severus said, smirking. "You did well for a first go, but you can't always hesitate to stun your attackers."

"So I didn't pass?"

James helped him up and led him back to the starting point, "Game, restart."

Jeremy didn't know how many times the "game" kept going, but they only took a quick break for lunch.

Jeremy was glad he cleared his mind before the training began: Severus tried to use Leginimency on him at least three times.

By five o'clock, they finally agreed to call it a day and headed back to the pub.

Jeremy was fighting back yawns and he was sure he had a few bruises. Upon entering the pub, Neville handed them dinner.

The door opened and a young woman stumbled in.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Severus asked.

"Where's Potter?" she said.

"Excuse me?"

"I know Harry Potter is here. Where is he?"

James set the glass of Firewhiskey down and pointed his wand at her, "Obliviate."

Jeremy gasped and looked at James, then back at the woman. "Evans," he began, "Are you…"

"Miss, is there something you want?" Neville interrupted, cutting Jeremy off.

"I…I could use a drink," she said. She opened her bag. "I think I have enough."

"Butterbeer?"

"Yes, please."

Neville got her the drink and she paid him. They ate in silence. Once the woman left, Neville muttered under his breath.

"You need to be more careful."

"Sadly I'm a recognizable person," James said.

"So, you are…why didn't you just tell me to begin with!" Jeremy shouted.

James finished his drink.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Jeremy accused. "_Aren't you_?"


	4. Chapter 4: Revealed

Chapter 4: Revealed

Previously: "_You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Jeremy accused. "__**Aren't you**__?"_

James aimed his wand at him. Jeremy silenced. "I _could_ just erase your memory too, Kid," he snarled. James lowered his wand. "Yes. I am Harry Potter."

"But…but how! You're supposed to be—"

"Dead? Ask your dear Daddy Severus. I'm sure that isn't a story you get to hear about much."

Jeremy turned to Severus. "What does he mean?"

"I helped him fake his death," Severus answered. "Before you were even conceived, Harry Potter 'died' at the hands of the Beast, who was his beloved girlfriend."

"No. Ginny Weasley was his girlfriend."

"Ginny? Ginny was like my sister," James—Harry—said. "Most of that crap was Skeeter. The woman just liked a good fable."

"But—"

"Jeremy," Severus said. "Either you can accept that Potter is who he is or you can't."

"There are only two real rules," Harry said, looking at Jeremy, taking off his sunglasses.

Jeremy was taken aback by the vibrancy of his green eyes.

"What a man _can_ do, and what a man _can't _do. You can either accept that I'm Harry Potter or you can't. Many who find out I'm still alive call me a coward. I accept that. They're just a bunch of cowards themselves and I'm perfectly fine with being in their ranks. I've done too many stupid things not to be fine with it. I'm sure you well know.

"You can also accept that when I say that Severus was once one of the cruelest, nastiest, slave-driver of a teacher, that I'm telling the truth. Or, as you so vividly pointed out a few days ago, you can't.

"So, with that last lesson taught, what are you going to do about it? Can you accept that I was, about seventeen or so years ago, Harry Potter and keep that secret, or would you rather see me as some 'hobo multibillionaire drunkard' James Evans?"

Jeremy stared at Harry for a few seconds before exhaling heavily and sitting down again.

"I can't believe you actually did learn something from me," Severus said.

"I also learned Expelliarmus in my second year and it's all thanks to you. And more so from your old potions text book in sixth year than I did in all the years I took your potions class the previous five."

Severus pushed his plate away and banged his head on the table. "One of these days," he growled. "I swear I'm going to kill you."

Harry shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "That would be…I think…the ten millionth time you've probably said that, but the first in my presence."

"Oh, I lost count after the first time," Severus joked. Neville and Harry snorted. "I said it about _both_ of you lads." Severus sipped the whiskey delicately.

"And unlike us, you're more a gentleman than you let on," Neville said, observing.

"It's a pity I never _really _taught you lads—"

Jeremy stood. The three men looked at him. "I'm going for a walk," he snarled. Jeremy walked to the back and into Diagon Alley after swiping a cigarette (hey, it wasn't the first time he had one. He first started at thirteen, stealing from Remus).

Jeremy lit it and walked around the Alley, hands stuffed in his pocket.

"You're gonna give yourself cancer, Kid."

Jeremy turned around to glare at Neville, who also had a cigarette in his mouth. "You're one to talk."

Neville shrugged. "Unlike you, though, I'm legal."

Jeremy scoffed and took the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing out the smoke. "Didn't Sev tell you? I'm a punk. Even Remus gets mad at me."

"Remus? You know Remus Lupin?"

"He's my tutor," Jeremy said.

"Wow, you got lucky. I'd have killed to have Remus teach me personally."

"He's terrible at potions though. I learned that from Sev," Jeremy admitted.

"Why are you angry at Harry?" Neville asked. "He has his reasons for hiding."

"But he could have stopped her!"

"Who? Helena? Nah, sorry. Hermione Granger was the most brilliant witch of our age, and Harry was the strongest wizard. Ron Weasley was their partner in crime to be precise. But Harry and Hermione were nigh inseparable. If it wasn't for Hermione Granger, Harry Potter would have probably given up on all hope after Sirius Black died."

"Eh? Sirius Black?"

"Sirius was the closest thing to a father that Harry ever had. Voldemort's follower, Bellatrix Lestrange, killed him after we, the DA, stupidly went to save him on what we thought was a rescue mission. It ended up being an ambush."

Jeremy scoffed.

"We were stupid," Neville said.

Jeremy blinked and looked at Neville. _Kids do stupid things._ "So that was what Harry meant," he muttered.

"What was what Harry meant?"

"Just something he said to me. It's not important," Jeremy said, finishing the last drag. He stepped on the cigarette butt and walked off.

"I wouldn't go out now if I were you, Kid."

"I need some space. I just found out that someone who's supposed to be dead is alive."

"Well, you have to understand: Harry Potter doesn't want to be found. He was just your age when Voldemort came back to power. The year after that, his godfather dies, then the year after that, his best friend, best friend's sister, and his mentor all die right before his eyes and at the hands of his girlfriend to that. After all that, you'd give up too. Well…that's not actually accurate. Harry didn't give up."

Jeremy stopped and turned to Neville again.

"Harry's waiting for the moment to reveal himself to Helena again. He's convinced that Hermione is still inside her, no matter what I tell him."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that—"

"Jerry," Neville said, finishing his own cigarette. He snuffed it under his shoe. "You're very much like him, but scarier. Harry really likes you, so he tends to worry a bit. Just let him be—you'll probably never understand Harry Potter if you keep seeing him as an idolized hero. He's still a man. Come on, you don't want to deal with what wanders around at night."

"Eh?"

Neville pulled out his wand; his face contorted into a dangerous grimace. "Sectusempra!"

Jeremy gasped and ducked. The spell hit something that had been watching them and the creature roared. Jeremy ran back to Neville.

"What the fuck is that!"

"That," Neville said, leading Jeremy back inside, "is why you don't want to walk around the Alley at night. It was a werewolf."

"What happened here?" Jeremy asked, looking at the werewolf writhing in pain.

"Helena the Beast and her Queen's Eyes," Neville said simply. "A few days after they rose to power, they attacked in broad daylight. I had been working here for about three, almost four years. The Queen's Eyes destroyed everything. They killed parents and if the children were young enough, they took them back with them, rounded them up in a cart and kept them there to watch the slaughter of the people around them.

"That's why so many wizards and witches fear letting their children, especially young children, leave the Refuge. Harry and I usually help Severus collect children who have magic. Like you."

"Me?"

"Don't get mad at Severus, but you're parents were Muggles. They didn't understand that if they kept you, you'd be kidnapped and they would be massacred. It's very common. Many children you're friends with probably never knew their parents because they were taken to the Refuge for their safety. But, anyway, Severus usually had to erase the memories of such parents and take the children by force. It's kidnapping, but at the same time, it was for the better. Are you mad?"

"No, Sev raised me, so I've no complaints. He's like a father to me."

Neville shuddered. "I'd hate to have him for a dad. Scary bastard, he is."

"Why are you and E…Potter like that? He's not a bad person."

"Oh, we know that, but you never knew him when he was the Bat of the Dungeons."

Jeremy shrugged. "Can I have another cigarette?"

"No. Go to bed. I think that Severus and Harry might actually take you to Hogwarts tomorrow—don't get your hopes up, I'm just saying."

Jeremy went to bed in high hopes anyway…

"I told you not to tell him," Severus snapped.

"Why? We _are_ going today," Harry said, zipping the bag.

"Well, why indeed? Look at him!"

Harry and Neville glanced at a still very groggy and obviously irate Jeremy Campbell.

"He hardly sleeps when he's excited!"

"Shut the fuck up," Jeremy mumbled.

Severus slapped him atop the head. "Who taught you such language?"

"You did," Jeremy snapped back.

Neville and Harry snickered.

"Professor Snape! You're such a bad influence on the children," Harry said in a high pitched voice. "If you were still a student, you'd be having detention _with _Potter, Weasley, and Granger."

"Potter, shut up," Severus said. "And that was a _terrible_ McGonagall impersonation."

"Oh, how so?"

"She wouldn't have threatened detention on me—she'd have threatened failing me though I did well on my homework. Detentions never worked."

"Seriously?" Neville asked.

"But you _always _used detentions!"

"Can we go?" Jeremy shouted.

Ten minutes later, Severus took Jeremy's arm and they apparated. They stood outside a wasteland of ruins that was in worse shape than Diagon Alley.

"Wow, I haven't been here for a while," Harry said. He looked around. "Hey, wasn't that the Three Broomsticks?"

"Not now, Potter," Severus snapped. "Come on, both of you. And keep your guard up. Jeremy, stick close to me."

"Why?"

Severus stopped and grabbed Jeremy's shoulder in a death grip and his gaze was so stern, Jeremy thought it was almost…murderous. Jeremy's mind blanked and adrenaline pumped through him. "Do you have a death wish?"

Jeremy winced, "Oh."

Severus didn't release him, but kept a strong, almost bone crushing grip on Jeremy's shoulder, steering him up the hill toward a black, looming castle.

"Is that…"

"That," Harry said, "used to be Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry—our old school."

"_That_ was a school?"

"Quiet," Severus hissed. Harry and Jeremy silenced. And heard the rustling. Jeremy and Harry pulled out their wands.

"Severus Snape, I presume?" a man said stepping out before them. He wore a black mask on his face and was dressed in black robes.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"The same," the man—Draco—said. He removed his mask. A thin, pointed face stared back at them. Jeremy noticed that the man had the air of nobility stinking about him. It made him want to punch him, just to wipe that smirk off his face. "I haven't seen you in almost seventeen years, Professor. Or is it Councilman now?"

"Why did you come to us?" Severus asked. "Did the Beast send you to kill us?"

"No," Draco said. "As a matter of fact, she realized you were coming after you apparated to the Hogsmeade Ruins." Draco bowed. "I am here to escort you and your…team? Would that be the appropriate word?" he straightened, looking directly at Jeremy. "Is he a friend of our dear little princess?"

"Princess?" Jeremy asked.

"Terra."

"Where—"

Severus tightened his already tight grip on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy winced and silenced.

"Lead on, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said. Draco smirked again and turned sharply on his heel, walking along.

Severus bent down to whisper in Jeremy's ear. "Whatever you do," he warned. "Do. Not. _Speak_."

"Yes, sir," Jeremy said. Severus finally released Jeremy's shoulder and they followed Draco. Briefly, Jeremy looked at Harry, then back at the ground.

Harry's mouth was set in a thin line, frowning. He was almost snarling. Jeremy had also noticed that a lot of color had drained out of his face. He wanted to ask Harry what was wrong, but he daren't say a word.

He had never felt so afraid of the two men he traveled with before.

They entered the old school grounds and Draco stopped, turning to them. "From here, only Severus will come. Don't worry; your companions will be safe—"

"They are coming with me," Severus interrupted. "Or I do not go at all."

Draco frowned. "Helena was rather…specific, Councilman Snape. She will see you all individually."

"She will see us all together or not at all. She may be in a position of power, but she is still a former student of mine."

"Former student or not," Draco said, "Her words are absolute. She will see you individually."

"Then we will be on our way—"

"Draco," a woman's voice snapped. Their attention diverted from Draco, who also turned around to look, to the woman who spoke. She was dressed in black like the rest and her brown hair was pinned up. Her brown eyes were cold and her red lips were full, pouting.

"My Lady?" Draco said, bowing.

"That's Helena the Beast?!" Jeremy shouted, staring at the woman.

Draco straightened and backhanded Jeremy.

"Crucio," Helena snapped, flicking her wand. Draco fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "There was no need to punish the lad for speaking. He is, after all, a guest." She lowered the wand and approached them. She cupped Jeremy's chin, examining the mark. She forced him to look at her afterwards. "I apologize on Draco's behalf, Jeremy. It shall not happen again." She smirked. "I can see why Terra is infatuated with you. You're quite a handsome young man."

She released him and Jeremy snarled, trying to ebb her touch by rubbing his chin. Helena smirked. She raised her eyes to Harry, who looked away. Her smirk vanished and her lips pursed in thought.

"Don't I know you?"

"Perhaps," Harry answered.

Left at that, Helena led them into the school. "If you insist on seeing me as a group," she said, not looking at them, "Than maybe we can dine tonight. I'll have some servants bring you fresh clothes," she glanced at Jeremy and Harry when she said those words. "In the meantime, you're welcome to stay here." She opened a door and Severus led the three of them inside. "I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight it is," Severus said, nodding his head once. The door closed and they could hear the clopping of her heels against the stone floor outside.

Once they could hear her no more, Harry picked up a glass figurine and chucked it at the wall. "God damn it! If you both weren't here, I'd have strangled that bitch!"

"Good thing we were here, then," Severus said. "You'd probably be torn apart before you could even touch her. Besides, that's not really why you're angry, Potter."

"Alright, I'm more apt to kill Malfoy, that'd not be as great of a loss."

"Potter, calm down," Severus snapped. "We all know the real reason your angry is because Malfoy is her consort."

"Ah," Jeremy said, smirking. "So your just pissed because that blond guy's f—"

"You're in no position to talk, Jeremy," Severus said, glaring. "I don't want either of you causing trouble before it is absolutely necessary."

Jeremy bowed his head in shame.

"What? You don't like the cone of shame?" Harry taunted. Severus slapped Harry atop the head. "What the fuck was that for!?"

"And you lecture me for language," Jeremy muttered.

"I'm not a babysitter," Severus said. "I don't want to babysit either of you, but on _more_ than one occasion, I find myself _having _to. Grow up!"

The door opened and two Queen's Eyes set down clothes on the table.

"Lady Helena expects you to be in the Great Hall in one hour," one of them said. "She expects all of you to be presentable."

They left. Harry and Jeremy examined the clothes.

"Well, we better get ready," Harry said, looking at the clothes. "Oh? She must really recognize me. Perhaps I shouldn't have hinted anything to her."

Jeremy looked at the garments in Harry's hands. They were burgundy robes. Blue was left for Jeremy.

"Come on, Kid," Harry said, "let's go freshen up."

Jeremy scoffed, but followed Harry into the bathroom anyway.

After a quick shower, they dressed and met Severus in the common room. Jeremy tugged at the collar of the turtleneck sweater provided for him. It was almost choking him and felt rather uncomfortable against his skin. The robes weighed down on him heavily. He had tied his hair back after Harry had ruthlessly forced a brush on it.

Severus glanced at him. "You actually brushed your hair," he noted.

"_He_ made me!" Jeremy snapped, pointing at Harry who had done nothing in regard to his own hair, which was still tangled and had quickly towel dried, making it more of a mess than it already was.

The door opened again. "Lady Helena is ready to see you. Please follow me."

Severus kept a hand on Jeremy's shoulder again as he did when they were following Draco. Jeremy was certain he was going to have a bruise after this.

They entered what was once the Great Hall. The room was empty and void, save for one long wooden table in the center of the room piled with food. There were a small group of younger Queen's Eyes that would wait on them.

"Please take a seat," the Queen's Eye that led them to the Hall said, bowing. Severus steered Jeremy to the table and sat him down on the right, James sat across from the left and Severus sat at one of the ends of the table. "Lady Helena and Princess Terra will be here momentarily."

He left them and Jeremy glanced around the room. It was made of stone. The ceiling was quite boring, but he remembered (vaguely) that this room used to have a rather interesting charm to show the day's weather from above on the ceiling.

But what happened to that charm? All Jeremy could see was a normal stone brick ceiling.

The door opened again. Helena strode in with Draco and Terra.

Jeremy stood despite himself. "Terra!"

Terra stopped and stared at him, her mouth parted ever so slightly in surprise. But her shock evaporated and she scowled at him. Severus grabbed Jeremy's shoulder and forced him back in his seat. "Don't do anything stupid," Severus snapped at him.

Terra sat next to Helena at the other end. Draco kept standing, situated beside Helena.

"Now, Councilman, what do we owe this pleasure?" Helena said.

"I'm here to collect Terra."

Helena raised a thin eyebrow and frowned. She looked at Terra, who shook her head. "Councilman," she began, entwining her fingers, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on top of her fingers, staring at Severus sternly. "Are you implying that I kidnapped Terra?"

"Not entirely. I'm quite certain that Terra came to you on her own accord, _Ms. Granger_—" The Queen's Eyes began to murmur angrily. Helena raised a hand to silence them. She motioned for Severus to continue, "But with all due respect, Terra is _my _responsibility; mine and Mrs. Lupin's."

"I fully understand. However, you are correct in assuming that Terra came to me on her own volition—"

"Not entirely on her own," Severus said. "You're mark was found in Terra's bathroom by Mrs. Lupin herself when she went to collect Terra for that day's lessons. I'm sure that when…_that_ incident happened, you were able to enter the Refuge secretly without upsetting our defenses and alarms and you approached Terra alone and convinced her that you'd be able to help her."

"But how I gained her on my side is irrelevant. Terra still came to me willingly…we are being quite rude, Councilman. It is Terra's decision and we have yet to hear what she thinks."

"And if she chooses to return?" Severus pressed.

"Then I will allow her to return. She is not my prisoner. Nor is she my hostage. As I will not stop her returning to the Refuge, if she chooses to stay here and take the Mark of the Beast when she turns seventeen…again, we are being quite rude." Helena glanced at Terra. "What do you want to do, Terra?"

Terra bit her lip not glancing at anyone. She looked up and glanced at Severus, then at Jeremy. She turned back to Severus, "If I choose to stay, will you force me to go back anyway?"

"As Helena herself stated, it is your decision and yours alone. _I_ won't force you to return."

She looked at Jeremy. He shook his head. "Terra, please come back."

"So _you'd_ force me to come back."

"I still—"

"I told you it's an illusion!" Terra shouted. "I'm staying here. The Refuge is a lie."

"You're being used!" Jeremy shouted back.

"I don't care!"

Severus grabbed Jeremy's shoulder. "The decision has been made," he said. "We have no power over a willingly made decision. However, Terra," Severus glanced at her. "I'd like to talk to you in person before Jeremy, Mr. Evans, and I leave."

For a moment, she did not indicate that she had heard him, but then she nodded.

"We will leave tomorrow," Severus said standing, "As soon as I've spoken with Terra."

Helena nodded. "You're friend, Mr. Evans," she said, "I'd like a word with him in private as well."

Jeremy and Severus turned to Harry. He shrugged. "If you really insist," he said.

"I do."

They left the room. "Evans," Severus said, "whatever you do; do_ not_ do something stupid."

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try."


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations

Chapter 5: Conversations

Jeremy stared at the fire, unmoving, wrapped up in thoughts that made his head hurt.

"Oh? They still have owls here?" he heard Harry say. "How quaint…Jeremy, it's for you from your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Jeremy snapped, holding his hand out for the note. After reading it, he folded it and put it in his pocket. "Where's the old Astronomy Tower?" he asked Harry.

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and tapped it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said.

"_What_ is _that_?" Severus demanded.

"Just an heirloom from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," he said. Severus and Jeremy gave him looks. "My Dad and his old gang; you know, the Hogwarts Marauders."

"Oh, joy," Severus muttered under his breath. Harry set the parchment down. It was a map. "This is where the Astronomy tower is," he pointed to a tower. "And look at that, your girlfriend's there already. The way to hide the contents is to say, 'mischief managed,' to get it to reveal the contents, you say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' Easy enough, right? Now go have fun."

Jeremy stood and walked out.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Severus asked.

"Relax, I'll go with him," Harry said, pulling something out of his bag.

"Is that…"

"My Dad's old invisibility cloak," Harry admitted.

"So _that's _how you lot got around after hours," Severus said. "Who the hell gave you that while you were still in school?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Of course," Severus muttered as though it was the obvious answer.

"Later," Harry said, putting the cloak on and following Jeremy.

Jeremy strode as quickly as he could down the hallway, unaware of Harry's presence behind him. He climbed up the stairs to the astronomy tower, skipping two at a time. Once at the top, Jeremy looked at Terra who was gazing at the night sky.

"Hey," he said.

"You did come," she said, "good."

"We need to talk."

"Indeed we do," Terra agreed. She turned to look at him. "Why did you come here after I told you not to bother?"

"You already know why," Jeremy snapped. "Why are you so…so…_insistent _on staying with that woman?"

"Unlike someone, she really is protecting me."

"Cole's locked away in one of the old classrooms. He turned himself in, Terra—"

"So just because Cole feels guilty for what he did to me, I should go back? He's still there, isn't he? He's still alive, right? I'm not going back as long as he's among the living or at _least _until he is exiled."

"You know they won't do that."

"I know. That's why I'm staying with Helena. Jeremy, please forget about me. The next time we meet, I might have to kill you."

"Terra—"

"This is goodbye," Terra said. "I did at one time believe I was in love with you, Jeremy. But after all that has happened to me, how can you expect me to believe in love ever again?"

"It's not goodbye," Jeremy snapped, grabbing her arm. "I can't forget you. I _won't_ forget you. I don't know anything that happened after everything began, but someday, I _will_ bring you back."

Terra blinked, biting her lip. "You might have to kill me first. I'm not going back."

"I _don't _mean back to the refuge," Jeremy said. "We don't have to go back there. I'm sure the Councilman would understand. We can leave together."

"No, Jeremy, we can't." Terra said, leaning close to him. Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him.

Terra pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked downstairs. Jeremy touched his lips, still stunned, and watched her go.

He didn't notice Harry take the invisibility cloak off. "That's it? You're just going to let her go?"

Jeremy blinked, breaking out of his reverie. He snarled at Harry. "I'm not letting her go—WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Oh yeah, the place is crawling with Queen's Eyes and I let a kid walk around alone. You're Dad would have my head on a silver platter."

"The Councilman _isn't_ my dad!"

"Whatever, let's go back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. We all need to get some sleep."

Grudgingly, Jeremy followed Harry.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to talk to Hel—I mean, Hermione tomorrow before we leave, right? What do you plan to do? Are you going to tell her who you are?"

Harry didn't answer him. Before entering the common room, Harry shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I don't know what I'm going to do. But I'll worry about it tomorrow. You can even pay me back by spying on _my _conversation if you want. Who knows; it'll keep me from doing something terribly stupid probably."

"Where'd you get the invisibility cloak anyway?"

Harry didn't answer him. "Goodnight, Kid."

But Jeremy could not sleep: he wondered how Harry could…

Breakfast was eaten in the common room. Around ten o'clock that morning, Severus was called to speak with Terra and Harry was led to the old Headmaster's office. After watching him go on the map, Jeremy pulled Harry's invisibility cloak over him and tailed behind him.

"Mr. Evans," Helena said, "please take a seat," she said, pointing to a recliner chair. She herself sat on a couch adjacent to the right of the chair. Harry sat.

"I ought to thank you for your hospitality, Lady Helena," he said. Jeremy stood behind the chair, watching carefully. "It is most unexpected of the Witch they call 'Beast.'"

"Quite an elegant choice of words, Mr. Evans, for an unemployed street mount-back," she growled.

"Harsh words, my lady," Harry said. "I take it you are not in the mood for small talk?"

"No, I am not. Especially since I am in the presence of a man who is supposed to be dead," Helena snapped. She handed him a goblet. "A drink?"

"Forgive my bluntness, Madam," Harry said, crossing his arms. "I will not. I am privy to rumors that you dip poison into your guests' drinks if they displease you."

"Oh? Is that what they say? No; merely vetiserum. What kills my guests are their answers to my questions."

"Either way, I shall have to decline. You have already given me away, so why should I lie?" Harry took off his sunglasses and pocketed them.

Helena raised an eyebrow and smirked, setting the goblet down.

"So, tell me, Harry, how is it your still alive? There was a body."

"That, I'm afraid I cannot tell you, but as you can guess, the body was a product of a spell."

"And why have you come now?"

"Shall we say that as Terra is under your care, Jeremy is under mine? He only knows me as 'hobo drunkard James Evans.'"

"A stupid name, anyone who knew you well enough would be able to guess how that name was originated."

"We haven't seen each other for over fifteen years and you're still quite cold, Hermione. Might I ask a question?"

"You already did," Helena snapped.

Harry ignored her: "Why Malfoy?"

Helena adjusted her position, smirking. "Are you jealous, Harry?"

Harry's hands tightened into fists.

"So easy to read," she muttered, leaning back. "I married Draco Malfoy, yes, but more out of necessity than out of _love_. There were many of our old classmates who still did not respect me…though others did because of my heritage. By marrying Draco, I was able to gain more power and respect from the Slytherins. After that, there was a manageable amount that I could easily wipe out," she waved her hand as though it was nothing personal.

Jeremy glanced at Harry, who was seething.

"I figured you'd be glad knowing that marrying Draco was strictly political. As for the Malfoy Heir, Draco was quite willing to sign off his estate to Terra."

"That isn't like Malfoy," Harry growled.

Helena smirked. "Much has changed since you 'died,' Harry. If you've been alive all these years, then you should know that the Queen's Eyes were working alongside Death Eaters until the right time for my release."

"You really were locked up by Voldemort, were you?"

"Yes. For two years," Helena admitted. "In which my Queen's Eyes were plotting the death of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. It was only fitting that we'd come to power on New Year's Eve just before the new Millennium. Quite fitting indeed—that night has many symbols for me: a new beginning, a new rise, a new power…a new, fresh generation to come to power."

Harry stood. "If that is all, then I will take my leave."

"No," Helena said, "you're not leaving until I say you do."

"If I stay here next to you any longer, I'm bound to do something stupid."

Helena smirked. "Define 'stupid,' Harry. Everything you've done in life is 'stupid.'" She stood. "Even now, you're still a stupid little boy trying to play hero. You could have lived the rest of your life in hiding as James Evans. Why did you come out? Was it because of that child, Jeremy?"

"Leave the kid alone," Harry snarled.

Helena wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm not interested in hurting him. He's not even worth killing to me. He's just a stupid, lovesick little boy. Tell me why you came out of hiding? Do you plan on killing me?"

Jeremy watched intensely, barely breathing.

"And if I say yes, who will be first to die?"

"That has to be the best question you've ever asked in all the time I've known you," Helena said, smirking wider.

Harry stroked her cheek. "I wonder what it was that made you and Voldemort so…attracted to evil."

"Not evil, power."

"What's the difference anymore?"

Harry cupped her chin and kissed her. Jeremy blushed and looked away. _Seventeen years and the first thing they do after talking is kiss?! _Jeremy was unsure whether to be repulsed or otherwise.

"SECTUSEMPRA!!" Two voices shouted in unison.

Jeremy ducked; then looked back. The recliner and the couch both had large gashes. Harry and Helena had somehow barely gotten scratched.

_So fast! _Jeremy thought; his eyes wide and his mouth opened in awe.

Both of them had their wands in their hands, aimed at the other.

"So it really has come to this?" Helena said, frowning.

"It has," Harry answered. "How could you really believe I'd let you live after all that you did?"

Helena smirked. "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

Harry dodged again. "JEREMY GET OUT OF HERE!!!" he shouted. Jeremy ran for the door after and left.

He ran back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. He opened the door and pulled the cloak off him.

"Where have you been?" Severus shouted.

"Harry's dueling Helena!" Jeremy shouted back urgently. Severus cursed under his breath.

"Where is he?"

"The old Headmaster's office—"

"Get out of the school!"

"But—"

Severus ran out of the room without another word. Jeremy looked around the room for their things and once he thought he had everything, he went as far as he could, as fast as he could, all the while looking at the map. He exited the school just as something exploded. Jeremy tripped and looked up at the school.

A fire roared from one of the towers.

"That's where Lady Helena's supposed to be," someone shouted.

_Harry! Severus! _Jeremy thought. He set the bags down and took a step to go back inside.

"_JEREMY CAMPBELL, GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL!!!" _he heard Severus' voice shout at him inside his head.

Jeremy bit his lip and shook. _"But…"_

"_NOW!!!" _

Jeremy grabbed the bags again and ran past Terra without seeing her.

"Goodbye, Jeremy," she whispered, "Until we meet again."

Jeremy ran across the bridge built across the lake and into the forest. He didn't stop until he stepped into the Hogsmeade Ruins.

Jeremy dropped the bags again and collapsed on top of the snow. It felt good against his burning skin. It was snowing again.

_I couldn't save Terra…_Jeremy forced himself to sit up. _I couldn't do anything…_Despite his pride, Jeremy's anger sank into him like a burning needle. Burning tears trickled down his cheeks; Jeremy tightened his hands into fists. He pounded the ground. "What do I have to do!" he shouted at the sky. "What do you want me to do? I love her! How am I supposed to help her if she won't…" Jeremy covered his face. "What am I supposed to do?"

_Stand up._ Jeremy urged himself. _And get out of the snow._

Jeremy obeyed and grabbed the bags. He headed for the charred building that Harry had pointed at the day before.

_Had it really been less than two days? It feels like months…_

He forced the door open and looked around. The room was, for the most part, completely charred. There were broken glasses all over the place and only two and a half tables left. There was a booth seat and two chairs. There had been another story, but the staircase was completely burned down.

Jeremy set the bags down on the floor and breathed deeply, trying to think. _Start a fire. You need to keep warm._ Jeremy made a small fire after gathering the supplies. _Now think of what you're next move is. Maybe Severus and Harry are still alive. Are you going to wait for them or are you going to head back to London somehow?_

_I don't know…what should I do?_

_Don't ask me!_

_Maybe I should go back to the Refuge. Terra isn't going to come back…wait…_Jeremy blinked. _That's it!_

He stood and looked for a fireplace. He found one after much searching. He started a fire and looked for floo powder. There was none. _Damn it! Maybe there's an owlery—no…they'd have closed down ages ago…DAMN IT!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?_

Jeremy grabbed some dirt and threw it into the fire. It sparked to life.

Jeremy blinked. "Well that's rather convenient…" He picked up some more dirt and tossed it in. "The Refuge."

He stuck his head inside and glanced around. Madame Raquela was working at her desk.

"Madame!"

She jumped and looked at the fireplace. "J…Jeremy! Where's Severus?"

"I don't know, we got separated—that's not important though! You need to get the refuge ready! It's just a thought, but I think that the Beast is going to besiege the Refuge! Everyone needs to be ready to fight!"

"Fight?!" Madame Raquela shouted. "Fight Helena the Beast? Jeremy, you're speaking of a dream!"

"I thought the Refuge was supposed to be a safe haven, right? If that's the case, then we can't leave everything to our current defenses! They can be weakened on the inside, and if they can be weakened on the inside, then…well…we just have to try! Wouldn't Councilman Snape want to try? And you're the First Councilwoman. You're the leader! Please, Madame, I'll be back when I can, but until then, please get the Refuge ready for war."

Madame Raquela stared at Jeremy for a long time. Her gaze softened and she smiled. "Jeremy, you've grown up. I'll do what I can. Come home soon."

"Yes, Madame," Jeremy said, pulling his head out. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Who did you contact?" Jeremy gasped and turned around. Severus was staring back at him.

"Oh, it's just you…I thought it was a Queen's Eye—oh! I contacted the refuge and talked to Madame Raquela. Sev, I think that…I think that the Beast is going to attack the Refuge."

"It's very…likely," Severus said solemnly.

"Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes."

Jeremy blinked. "Councilman? What's…where's Harry?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't know. He might be dead, he might be alive. All I do know is that he got trapped in the school."

Jeremy bowed his head. "I guess…if he's dead…it would make sense," he muttered. "He was just a man after all…right?"

Severus smiled and ruffled Jeremy's hair. "That's right. A very courageous man," he grabbed their bags. "Let's go home."

"What is home?" Jeremy asked, "The Refuge?"

"It's always different for different people. To Potter, home was Hogwarts. Maybe for you, it is the Refuge. To me, now that I think about it, anywhere I've been, whether it was my childhood home, Hogwarts, or the Refuge, has only been a prison."

"But we have to go back," Jeremy stated, "right?"

Severus nodded, smiled sadly. "When did you grow up?"

"Just now, I guess."

Severus took Jeremy's hand and they apparated back to the Refuge.

_**Thus Ends Book 2: Memories **_


End file.
